Mädchen, Mädchen
by Pussycat Jessica
Summary: Draco und Harry sind seit zwei Monaten zusammen und glücklich miteinander. Aber eine Nachricht scheint ihr Glück zu zerstören: Draco soll verlobt werden! HD SLASH!
1. Disclaimer, etc

* * *

Autor:  
Laetizia&Sarah (wobei ich meistens schreibe, und sie mich mit Ideen unterstützt! ;)) 

Titel:  
Mädchen, Mädchen

Email:  
Alex(unterstrich)Riddle(at)gmx.de

Widmung:  
Sarah, meinen Kommischreibern und allen die slash schreiben :D

Disclaimer:  
Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören einzig und allein der Autorin, **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**! T.T

Hauptpairings:  
Draco/Harry (°sabba°), Blaise/Ginny

Nebenpairings:  
Dean/Seamus , Hermione/Ron

Genre:  
Romanze, Slash, Humor

Warnings:  
**Slash** (Boy loves boy) OOC, ein kleines bissel AU

Summary:  
Draco und Harry sind seit zwei Monaten zusammen und glücklich miteinander. Aber eine Nachricht scheint ihr Glück zu zerstören: Draco soll verlobt werden! Damit sind die beiden gar nicht einverstanden, wissen aber nicht, wie sie das Problem lösen können. Bis Ginny ihnen hilft ...

Anmerkung:  
Sodala. Meine zweite FF ;D die Idee ist mir gekommen, als ich irgendeinen Film schaute. Da ging es um verlobung und da hat es mich einfach gepackt! Ich musste auch sowas ähnliches schreiben! Also habe ich diese Fic angefangen. Ich sitze jetzt seit 00:00 Uhr an dem ersten Kapitel (es ist jetzt 4:20 °gähn°). Ich hoffe, die Fic gefällt euch ;)

Kisses&Hugs  
Kitty

* * *


	2. Verlobt?

**Mädchen, Mädchen  
**Wie weit du für die Liebe gehst  
  


(© _Alexandra)  
_

_

* * *

_

Verlobt?

  


»Ich muss jetzt gehen«, flüsterte Harry seinem Liebsten zu, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

»Och, bleib doch hier!«

Harry seufzte und kuschelte sich an Draco, der einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn eng an sich zog.  
»Ich würde ja auch wirklich, _wirklich_ gerne hier bleiben!», beteuerte der schwarzhaarige,»aber Ron und die anderen machen sich bestimmt Sorgen, wenn sie ein leeres Bett vorfinden!"

Draco zog einen Schmollmund. »Dann sag ihnen einfach, du warst spazieren, oder so.«  
Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an, lächelte dann süß und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. »Nachts um halb vier?« Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Was weiß ich, was du Nachts so alles treibst... Dir traue ich _alles_ zu!«

Harry lachte. »Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen?« Er sah ihn spielerisch böse an und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den nackten Brustkorb. »Na ja... wenn du dich schon mit den bösen, bösen Slytherins einlässt, _muss_ ich mir ja Gedanken machen, was du sonst noch treibst!«

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht. Harrys Augen funkelten zu ihm herauf. »Du-« Aber seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Draco seine Hände hob und mit diesen sein Gesicht umschloss.

Die grauen Augen huschten über sein Gesicht, ehe sie an dessen smaragdfarbenen Augen hängen blieben.

»Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie schön du bist?« Seine Stimme klang sanft und ehrlich. Sofort färbten sich Harrys Wangen tiefrot. Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf und der Slytherin konnte beinahe fühlen, wie er weich wie Butter wurde.  
»Nun, ich denke, es gibt keinen anderen Jungen, der es mit dir aufnehmen kann.« - »Hör auf abzulenken«, wisperte Harry, hob den Kopf und küsste seinen Freund innig.

Dieser lächelte leicht belustigt, zog den Gryffindor enger an sich und vertiefte den Kuss, wobei seine Hände unablässig über den schmalen Rücken glitten.  
Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich bei den sanften Berührungen auf. Seine Augen flatterten zu, um sich voll und ganz dem Gefühl hinzugeben. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Nacken und er keuchte leise auf, als Draco seine Lippen öffnete und eine vorlaute Zunge herausschlüpfte, um bei ihm Einlass zu betteln.

Spielerisch schnappte er nach der Zunge, knabberte leicht daran, ehe er sie in seinen Mund ließ. Genießend erkundete diese die warme Höhle, fuhr die geraden Zahnreihen nach, ehe sie sich an Harrys Zunge rieb und ihn zu einem heißen Duell aufforderte.

Dracos Hände schlüpften unter Harrys Shirt, um die weiche Haut zu liebkosen. Doch Harry löste sich von ihm und sah ihn unschuldig lächelnd an. Er erhob sich und der Slytherin fiel frustriert wieder zurück.  
»Machst du das extra?«, fragte er vorwurfsvoll. »Was denn?«, sagte der Gryffindor unschuldig und zog sich seinen Pullover über das dünne Shirt.

»Na... na... **das**!«

Harry seufzte und sah seinen Freund entschuldigend an. »Tut mir leid, Dray, aber war es nicht _deine_ Idee gewesen, diese Beziehung vorerst geheim zu halten? Wenn sie dies auch weiterhin bleiben soll, dann sollte ich jetzt gehen. Morgen komm ich ja wieder nach Slytherin.«

Er beugte sich nach unten und küsste den frustrierten Slytherin leicht auf die Wange. »Schlaf gut.« - »Du auch. Träum was süßes, Baby«, antwortete er automatisch.

Harry zwinkerte. »Bestimmt von dir.« Er lächelte, warf Draco einen Handkuss zu, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verschwand nach draußen.

Zum ersten Mal verfluchte sich Draco. Wie konnte er nur auf die bescheuerte Idee kommen, die Beziehung geheim zu halten?  
Genervt, angepisst und frustriert zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte einzuschlafen.

* * *

Leise schlüpfte Harry in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und lauschte. Nichts, außer vereinzelte Schnarch- und Grunzgeräusche.  
Belustigt verzog er das Gesicht, aber gleichzeitig hoffte er, diese Geräusche nicht selber von sich zu geben, wärend er schlief. So leise wie möglich schloß er die Tür und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute in helle Augen.

Er erschrack sich tierisch und wich zurück, wobei er gegen die Tür stieß, gleichzeitig aber erleichtert aufatmete.  
»Verflucht, Hedwig, erschreck mich nicht so!«, zischte er. Die hübsche Eule legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte missbilligend. Kopfschüttelnd zog sich Harry den Pulli aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Er gähnte leise. So schön diese Momente mit Draco auch waren, danach war er immer furchtbar müde und ausgelaugt. Kein Wunder, dass er Morgens meistens verschlief.

Er lächelte und fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen. Aber es lohnte sich. Diese Momente waren wahnsinnig prickelnd und aufregend.

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Lacken, rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein.

* * *

»Harry! **Harry!** Wach endlich auf!«

Der Gryffindor murrte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Nicht jetzt! Er wollte noch schlafen! Gerade hatte er so einen schönen Traum mit Draco gehabt...

Ron seufzte ungeduldig. »Harry, Snape steht _nackt_ neben dir.«  
Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und fuhr hoch. Hektisch sah er sich um, konnte aber nur Ron entdecken, der ihn amüsiert anstarrte.  
»Wo ist Snape?« - »Wahrscheinlich unten in der großen Halle beim frühstücken.« - »A-aber du sagtest...«

Ron lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich wollte doch nur, dass du aufwachst!«

Harry sah ihn an. »Blödmann! Jetzt habe ich ein ganz ekliges Bild im Kopf!« - »Du arme Socke«, meinte der Rotschopf trocken. »Es tut mir leid, dass sagen zu müssen, aber du solltest jetzt raus aus den Federn. Hermione wartet schon.«

Müde schwang sich der kleinere Gryffindor aus dem Bett und trabte ins Bad.

* * *

»Potter! Warte kurz!«

Ron, Hermione und Harry drehten sich syncron um. Wärend Ron die Fäuste ballte, Hermione ihre Tasche fester packte, klopfte Harrys Herz schneller.  
Draco eilte auf sie zu, seine Robe bauschte hinter ihm.

»Malfoy«, knurrte Weasley. Der angesprochene sah ihn spöttisch an. »So heiße ich, ja.« Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

Harry wurde besorgt. Nach außen hin war das Gesicht des Slytherins vielleicht ausdruckslos, unlesbar. Aber wer ihn gut kannte, konnte sehen, dass in ihm ein wahrer Sturm tobte.  
Die grauen Augen wirkten dunkler als sonst, er stand straffer und die Fäuste waren geballt.

»Was willst du, Malfoy?«, fragte er so kühl wie er konnte, seine Augen aber verrieten, was er wirklich fühlte. Draco packte den kleineren am Ärmel und zog ihn einfach von seinen Freunden weg.  
Schnell schaute er über die Schulter und rief:»Wir sehen uns später!« - »Aber...«, hörte er noch Hermione, ehe sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite kamen.

Draco zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, verschloß die Tür und hielt ihm einen Brief hin. »Lies«, forderte er auf. Leicht irritiert nahm Harry das Stück Pergament an sich.

_Mein lieber Sohn,  
Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe gut. Hier zuhause läuft alles normal ab, so normal, wie es eben geht.  
Nun, ich möchte nicht um den heißen Brei reden, denn sicher hast du auch schon was gewittert.  
Du bist jetzt 17. Du bist reif und wirst erwachsen. Damit kommt auch eine gewisse Verantwortung mit sich.  
Dein Vater und ich haben dir ein wundervolles Mädchen ausgesucht, welches wir mit dir verlobt haben. Sie heißt Julia und ist ein ganz reizendes Mädchen.  
Du wirst sie sicher mögen. Komm in den Weihnachtsferien zu uns. Es wird ein Ball statt finden, an dem du Julia kennen lernen wirst.  
Spätestens nach deinem Abschluß sollst du sie heiraten. Mach mir keine Schande!  
Deine Mutter.  
_

Entsetzt und mit aufgerissenen Augen ließ Harry das Blatt sinken. Draco, der sich in der Nähe auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, seufzte lautlos, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, japste sein Freund:»Du bist _verlobt?_ Scheiße! Was ist mit mir? Du ... du ... wirst diese Julia heiraten ... und - und... du schiebst mich dann einfach ab?« Tränen sammelten sich in seine Augen, und damit Draco es nicht sehen konnte, senkte er den Kopf.

Draco stand auf und trat lautlos zu dem Kleineren. Sanft fasste er ihn am Kinn und hob seinen Kopf. Ihm stockte beinahe der Atem, als er die Tränen in den jadegrünen Augen bemerkte.

Sanft schüttelte er den Kopf. »Ich möchte Julia ganz bestimmt _nicht_ heiraten! Egal wie hübsch sie sein mag. 1.Ich stehe _nicht_ auf Mädchen, das müsstest du eigentlich am besten wissen und 2.Ich liebe _dich_, _nur_ dich! Du bist wundervoll. Ich würde dich doch niemals abschieben, wie du es genannt hast...« Zärtlich drückte er dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
»Ehrlich?«, schluchzte dieser. Draco nickte und wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. »Ehrlich. Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Tränen stehen dir nicht!«

Harry nickte, schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. »Und was machen wir dann?« - »Na, ich werde die Wahrheit sagen! Ich werde ihnen erklären, dass ich schwul bin, einen ganz wunderbaren Freund habe und alle sind zufrieden.« Er grinste leicht, zog den überraschten Gryffindor an sich und senkte seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Als sie sich lösten, schüttelte Harry entschieden den Kopf.

»Draco, du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung!«, meinte er vorwurfsvoll. »Deine Eltern werden dir was anderes erzählen! Dein Vater hasst mich. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass wir auseinander gerissen werden! Außerdem ziemt es sich doch für einen Reinblütigen nicht, sich auf Jungs einzulassen! Du musst ihnen einen Enkel schenken, damit der Fortbestand der Malfoys gesichert ist!«

Der Slytherin blinzelte. »Du hast dich gut informiert, was?« - »Draco! Hör auf zu scherzen, die Sache ist ernst!« - »Ich weiß es doch, aber glaubst du allen ernstes, ich trenne mich von dir, weil so eine dahergelaufene Pute mich heiraten will? Ich kenne Mutters Geschmack... Ich werde sie hassen.« Er schauderte und Harry grinste leicht. Dann wurden sie wieder ernst.

»Aber deine Eltern ... sie werden dich zwingen!« - »Das sollen sie erst einmal versuchen!«, sagte der blonde überlegen. Harry sah ihn ernst an. »Und das werden sie auch! Draco, sie werden dich und mich gleich mit zerfleischen!«

Draco drückte ihn an sich. »Das lasse ich nicht zu!«- »Aber ...« Verzweifelt suchte Harry nach Worten. »Du kannst ihnen nicht einfach sagen, was Sache ist! Sie - sie... werden es nicht verstehen!«  
Der blonde hob eine Augenbraue. »Du schlägst mir gerade allen ernstes vor, ich solle mich von dir trennen und diese Julia heiraten? Willst du mich los werden?« - »NEIN!« Harrys Kinn zitterte. »Nein, um Gottes willen, niemals! Aber sie werden dich wenn möglich zwingen! Und vielleicht werden sie dir wehtun und das will ich nicht.«

Dracos Schultern erschlafften. Seine Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um die schmale Hüfte seines Freundes.  
»Ich weiß doch, wie du das meinst«, wisperte er. »Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren! Hörst du? Ich habe dich gesucht und gefunden, ich gebe dich nicht mehr her!«

Beinahe verzweifelt drückte er ihn an sich und Harry stockte der Atem. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche waren ihm ungewohnt; der Slytherin zeigte selten Schwäche.  
Verzweifelt seufzend legte er den Kopf auf Dracos Brust. »Ich will dich doch auch nicht verlassen. Dieses Miststück mache ich fertig, wenn sie dich anfasst.«

Dracos Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. Er lachte leise. »Eifersüchtig?« - »Wie kommst du denn auf sowas?« - »Hmm. Keine Ahnung.« Er grinste und Harry schaute zu ihm auf. »Uns wird schon was einfallen!«, sagte er zuversichtlich. »Irgendwas, was uns helfen wird.«

Der Slytherin nickte, wenn auch weniger enthusiastisch als sein Freund. »Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien bleiben uns noch 3 Wochen. Also noch genügend Zeit!«

* * *

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare. Eine Woche war nun vergangen. Eine Woche, in dem ihm nichts eingefallen war. Immer hoffnungsloser wurde er und er sah _seinen_ Draco schon mit einer anderen Tussi.

Wieso fiel ihm denn nichts ein? Etwas musste es doch geben, was ihnen helfen konnte!  
Er wollte an Dracos Seite bleiben. Er liebte ihn und alles in ihm knotete sich zusammen, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass sie eigentlich keine Chance hatten.  
Narcissa und Lucius würden es sicherlich nicht verstehen, wenn Draco ihnen erklären würde, dass er schwul war und eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt hatte. Sie würden die beiden in der Luft zereissen, Draco enterben und vor die Tür setzen.

Das war so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche!

Frustriert lief Harry auf und ab. Er brauchte Hilfe. Sofort. Aber wen konnte er fragen? Ron sicher nicht. Er war zwar sein bester Freund, aber ein gefühlloser Trampel, würde nichts verstehen und ihm keinen guten Rat geben.  
Hermione könnte es vielleicht verstehen. Aber das Risiko war zu groß. Sie könnte ihm eine kleben, sagen er wäre ein Verräter und würde dann nie mehr mit ihm sprechen. Und das wollte der Gryffindor unbedingt vermeiden.

Wer also war objektiv, würde ihn verstehen und ihm helfen können? Wer war verständnisvoll und würde ihm nicht sofort die Freundschaft kündigen? Wem würde seine Beziehung nichts ausmachen?

»Hey, Harry.«

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und schaute direkt in Ginny Weasleys Augen. »Ginny!«, rief er begeistert und fasste sie an den Armen. »Gin, dich schickt der Engel! Nein, sicherlich Gott persönlich.«  
Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn irritiert an. »Ich freue mich ja auch, dich zu sehen... Was soll diese überschwängliche Begrüßung?« - »Oh, Ginny, ich brauche Hilfe! Du bist meine letzte Rettung! Es geht um Leben und Tot!«

Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. »Wo können wir uns ungestört unterhalten, wo nicht viele Leute sein werden?« - »Bibliothek?«, schlug sie vor und Harry nickte hastig. »Gute Idee, komm mit.«

Den ganzen Weg über rätselte Ginny, was denn so wichtig war. Was würde Harry ihr sagen? Sicher was schlechtes, wenn es um Leben und Tot ging.

In der Bücherei angekommen verzogen sie sich in die hinterste Ecke. Harry schaute sich schnell um, schließlich wollte er keine ungebetenen Zuhörer, beugte sich dann leicht vor und flüsterte:»Ich- ich bin mit Malfoy zusammen.« - »DU BIST _WAS_?«, kreischte die rothaarige. Die wenigen Schüler die mit ihnen in der Bibliothek waren, drehten neugierig ihre Köpfe und Madam Pince sah sie warnend an.

»Gehts nicht etwas leiser?« - »Du bist was?« - »Schon besser. Also hör mir bitte zu und unterbrich mich nicht, okay?« Als sie nickte, fuhr er hastig fort, die Worte purzelten nur so aus seinem Mund. »Draco und ich, wir sind jetzt seid etwa 2 Monaten zusammen. Wir lieben uns wirklich, wirklich, es ist kein Spiel von Draco, falls du das jetzt denkst.« Er sah sich nervös um. »Das schlimme ist, Dracos Mutter hat ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem steht, dass er ... verlobt ist.«

Ginny zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts, wofür der Junge dankbar war. »Sie heißt Julia. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine reinblütige Zicke.« Er atmete tief ein und aus. »Jedenfalls hat Draco vorgeschlagen, er würde ein Comingout machen. Aber seine Eltern würden das nicht verstehen. Sie würden ihn killen, vor die Tür setzen, enterben! Und wir beide wollen uns nicht trennen, wir lieben uns! Lucius hasst mich, seine Frau sicher auch und wir haben doch eigentlich gar keine Chance! Und - und jetzt frage ich dich, ob du mir helfen kannst! Ich möchte mit Draco zusammen bleiben.«

Er lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ginny dachte einen Augenblick nach. »Wie bei Merlins Barte können ein Potter und ein Malfoy zusammen kommen?«, fragte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber als Harry ihr einen tötlichen Blick zuwarf, fuhr sie hastig fort. »Das wirst du mir sicher irgendwann mal erzählen. Also. Die Malfoys wollen doch nicht, dass Draco mit einem _Jungen_ zusammen ist, richtig?«

Er nickte bestätigend.

»Also muss er mit einem _Mädchen_ zusammen sein.«

Wieder ein nicken.

Sie grinste und klatschte in die Hände. »Perfekt!« Mit einem leisen und dumpfen Geräusch machte Harrys Kopf Bekanntschaft mit der harten, hölzernen Tischplatte.»Was soll daran bitte schön perfekt sein?«, nuschelte er in das Holz und Ginny giggelte leise. »Ganz einfach. Ab jetzt, mein lieber, bist du kein Junge mehr.« Harry hob schwerfällig den Kopf. »Hä?«, machte er geistreich. Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Wir verwandeln dich in ein Mädchen!«

* * *

Hat es wenigstens ein bissel gefallen? Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst einen Kommi  
also der Anfang gefällt mir selber recht gut °sich mal selber loben muss° Ist zwar nichts besonderes, aber ich denke, ich hab das niedergeschrieben, was mir da so vorschwebte  
Ach ja: Julia wird ganz sicher **keine** Mary-Sue! diese viecher hasst wie die pest  
Die erste Szene mit Harry und Draco fand ich echt süß! Da bin ich wirklich beim schreiben ins schwärmen gekommen . XD

Lovely Greets  
hugs&kisses  
Kitty


	3. Von Junge zu Mädchen

**Mädchen, Mädchen  
**Wie weit du für die Liebe gehst

(© _Alexandra)_

* * *

Umwandlung und Benimmregeln am Tisch

»_W-was_?«

Harry sah Ginny geschockt an. »Gin, tut mir leid, aber hast du ein Rad ab?« Leicht beleidigt verschrenkte sie die Arme. »Ich sollte dir doch helfen! Sei halt nicht so undankbar. Mal abgesehen davon liebst du Malfoy. Du willst ihn doch nicht verlassen, oder? Also... das ist eure _einzigste_ Chance!« - »Und wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?« Harry konnte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend nicht verkneifen. Dieser Plan war so saublöd. Aber wahrscheinlich die einzigste Chance mit seinem Liebsten zusammen zu bleiben.

Ginny legte einen Finger ans Kinn. »Hmm. Als erstes müssen wir Zauber suchen, die dich in ein Mädchen verwandeln.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Dann sollten wir dir einen schönen Namen geben. Natürlich sollte der Nachname reinblütig sein!«

Harry sah sie verständnislos an. »Wieso denn das?« - »Stell dich nicht dumm an. Mr. und Mrs Malfoy werden nur ein reinblütiges Mädchen dulden.«

Ihre Augen trugen einen leicht spöttischen Glanz. Der Gryffindor nickte verstehend.

»Wir werden einfach im Buch der Stammbäume gucken. Dort stehen sicher einige reinblütige Zauberer drin, wo niemand nachfragen wird.« - »Ich wüsste da schon eine Familie«, wandte Harry leise an. Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

»Na, die Blacks! Alle aus der Familie Black sind denk ich mal tot, außer vielleicht Bellatrix und Narcissa. Aber wir können das so einfädeln, dass ich wie Sirius Tochter erscheine. Wir können sagen, ich galt als Jahren verschollen, wurde ausgesetzt oder sonst was.«

Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich über Sirius zu reden, doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Über Sirius Tot war er hinweg.

Anerkennend nickte die Rothaarige. »Gute Idee.« Sie holte ein Blatt Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus ihrer Tasche. »Besser ist es, wenn wir uns ein paar Notizen machen...«

Sie schrieb einige Stichpunkte auf. »Wie willst du heißen?« - »Mir egal. Such du was aus. Aber nichts all zu häßliches.« - »Hm.. Denise? Ne. Carmen? Auch nicht... Ich habs!« Sie strahlte. »Jeanne! Du wirst Jeanne Black heißen!«

Zufrieden nickten beide. Ja, damit war Harry einverstanden.  
Sie schrieb sich schnell den Namen auf.

»So... du wirst Draco in alles einweihen. Er wird dann einen Brief an seine Eltern schreiben, dass er gar nicht verlobt werden KANN da er schon eine reizende Freundin hat, die er in Hogsmeade kennen gelernt hat«, sagte Ginny feierlich und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
Harry strahlte und küsste sie überschwänglich auf die Wange. »Danke, Ginny, du bist echt ein Schatz!« Er schnappte sich seine Robe, die er kurz zu vor ausgezogen hatte und stand auf. »Ich muss das sofort Draco erzählen.«

Er eilte aus der Bücherei, wärend das Mädchen ihm kopfschüttelnd hinter her sah.

Harry suchte Draco überall, fand ihn schließlich draußen auf den Ländereien an eine große Eiche gelehnt. Sofort rannte er auf ihn zu und schmiss sich in seine Arme.

»Oomph!«, entwich es dem Slytherin erschrocken, ehe er dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht sah. »Ah, Potter. Wusst ichs doch.« Er lächelte leicht, strich Harry über die Wange und küsste ihn kurz.  
Als er bemerkte, wie der Gryffindor strahlte, wurde er argwöhnisch. »Was ist los?« - »Ich hab 'ne Lösung!«

Ungläubig verzog Draco das Gesicht. »Was? Ehrlich?« Harry nickte schnell und erklärte ihm alles.

Letztendlich nickte der Slytherin. »Das ist verrückt. Aber genial.« - »Unsere einzigste Chance.« - »Ich werde meinen Eltern sofort einen Brief schreiben. Kommst du mit in die Eulerei?«  
Harry nickte und ließ sich aufhelfen.

_Liebe Mutter,  
lieber Vater.  
Es ist zwar sehr reizend, dass ihr mir meine Verlobte aussucht, und dafür bin ich auch überaus dankbar.  
Aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich Julia nicht heiraten möchte. Sie ist sicher ein wunderbares Mädchen, aber ich habe ein anderes in Hogsmeade kennen gelernt.  
Sie ist wunderbar. Ihr Haar ist rabenschwarz und ihre Ausstrahlung einfach umwerfend. Ihr Name ist Jeanne Black.  
Ja richtig gehört, sie ist eine Black. Sirius Blacks Tochter.  
Sie galt Jahrelang als verschollen. Tatsächlich ist sie von Zuhause weggelaufen, um mehr zu lernen. Ich denke, ihr würdet sie lieben, würdet ihr sie kennen lernen.  
Sie ist reinblütig, hat gute Manieren und ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Sie ist elegant und schön. Außerdem legt sie viel wert auf reines Blut und ist eine Slytherin durch und durch. Und wir lieben uns.  
Ich hoffe, ihr versteh das._

_Herzliche Grüße,  
Draconis_

»Meinst du, ich kann das so abschicken?«, fragte Draco und Harry nickte heftig. »Natürlich! Genug schleimerei ist da ja drin.«  
Der Slytherin lachte, pfiff seinen Uhu zu sich und schickte ihn mit dem Brief davon.

Harrys Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. Hoffentlich klappte dieser Plan... Wenn nicht, hatten sie echt keine Chance.

Draco bemerkte was in ihm vorging und streichelte ihm leicht über die Haare. »Wir werden das schon schaffen«, meinte er leise,»nichts kann uns trennen.«

Harry nickte, wenn auch ziemlich unglücklich.

Dieser Plan war nicht risikofrei.

Sollten die Malfoys Wind davon bekommen, das Draco sie anlog, würde die Strafe noch härter ausfallen.

Aber das Leben war ein einzigstes Risiko. Sie mussten es versuchen!

»Kommst du noch mit nach Slytherin? Meine Eltern werden bestimmt so bald wie möglich eine Antwort schreiben und ich möchte, dass du dabei bist.«

Harry nickte leicht. »Natürlich. Ich hole nur eben meinen Tarnumhang.«

Einige Minuten später schleuste Draco den Gryffindor in die Schlangengrube. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war sehr voll und Harry liebte den Tarnumhang um so mehr.  
Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn sie erwischt werden würden.

»Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!«

Draco und Harry blieben unwillig stehen. Der blonde knurrte. »Pansy.« Er drehte sich um und funkelte die dunkelhaarige an. »Hör auf damit, meinen Namen so schrecklich in die Länge zu  
ziehen. Und tausche das ,"i" am Ende mit einem "o" aus.«

»Aber _Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiileiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn_«, nörgelte sie und zog einen Schmollmund, der wohl süß aussehen sollte, bei ihr aber schrecklich anzusehen war.

Der blonde Slytherin atmete tief ein und aus und Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

»Pansy, tust du mir einen Gefallen?« - »Alles was du willst, Draci!«

,Na wenigstens hat sie den Namen nicht unnötig in die Länge gezogen', dachte sich Harry amüsiert,dass ist ein Fortschritt.'

»Halt. Den.Mund. Und lass mich in Ruhe, ich will auf meinem Zimmer ungestört sein!«

Ein Lachen war zu hören. Harrys Augen wandten sich Blaise Zabini zu. »Hast du da oben etwa Besuch?« Draco warf einen fast unbehaglichen Blick auf die Stelle, an der Harry stand, sah dann Blaise wieder an und grinste. »Tja. Denkt euch euren Teil!«  
Er wandte sich um und Harry folgte ihm hastig die Treppen hinauf. Pansy stand fassungslos unten am Treppenabsatz, folgte ihm dann aber. »Draci? Was soll das heißen? Draciii? Draci, du hast keinen Besuch, nicht wahr? Du lässt nur mich in dein Zimmer, Draci.«

Der Slytherin und Harry verschwanden in dem großen Zimmer und Draco knallte die Tür zu, bevor Pansy eintreten konnte. Er verschloß sie und hängte einen Schweigezauber darüber.  
Schließlich atmete er tief ein und aus. »Schreckliches Weib. Irgendwann werd ich an ihrer Stimme zu grunde gehen.«

Harry giggelte leise, zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper und schmiegte sich an Dracos Brust. »Das werd ich zu verhindern wissen.« - »Oh. Gut. Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.«

Grinsend küsste er den kleineren, der sofort die Arme um dessen Nacken schlang und genießerisch seufzte.

»Ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles glatt geht«, murmelte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Draco nickte seufzend und zusammen setzten sie sich auf das große Bett. »Bestimmt. Wiesellettes Idee ist großartig! Da kann gar nichts schief gehen...«

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an. »Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Dieser Plan ist der dümmste, den ich je gesehen habe!« - »Aber wahrscheinlich die einzigste Möglichkeit, dass wir zusammen bleiben«, belehrte der Slytherin ihn. »Du hast ja Recht. Aber ... ich habe einfach Angst! Wenn der Plan auffliegt, sind wir dran!«

Harry kuschelte sich enger an seinen Freund. »Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammen sein.«  
Draco lächelte leicht und schlang wie in einer beschützenden Geste die Arme um Harrys zierlichen Körper. »Ich sagte doch: Wir werden das schaffen. Auf jedenfall bleiben wir zusammen, auch, wenn der Plan schief gehen sollte.«

Ein Tocken am Fenster ließ sie auffahren. Dracos Uhu schwebte draußen vor dem Fenster - in den Krallen einen Brief...

Harry schluckte, stand auf und ließ die Eule hinein.

»Das ging aber schnell.« - »Sag ich doch.«

Draco streichelte den Uhu. »Na, Sam. Hast du eine Nachricht von Mum und Dad bei dir?« Sam sah ihn an und ließ sich bereitwillig den Brief abnehmen, ehe er sich flatternd erhob und wieder aus dem Fenster verschwand, welches Harry schloß und sich zu seinem Freund setzte.  
Er beugte sich leicht zur Seite, um mitlesen zu können.

_Mein lieber Sohn,  
Hm. Es war zwar ein wenig enttäuschend, dass du ein anderes Mädchen gefunden hast, denn Julia ist wirklich reizend und vorbildlich. Aber so, wie du mir Jeanne Black beschrieben hast, ist auch sie akzeptabel.  
Sie ist reinblütig, schön, gepflegt und achtet auf Manieren. Das rechnen dein Vater und ich ihr hoch an.  
Komm aber bitte trotzdem zum Ball. Du solltest es Julia selber sagen. Ach und, nimm doch Jeanne mit. Dein Vater und ich würden sie liebend gerne kennen lernen.  
Deine Mutter_

Entsetzt sahen sich Draco und Harry in die Augen. »Ich soll WAS?« - »Oh scheiße.«

Harry schluckte nervös. »Tja. Dann hab ich wohl einiges zu tun, oder? Ich hoffe, Ginny hat schon ein Paar gute Zauber gefunden...« Verzweifelt griff er sich an die Stirn und stand auf. »Ich sollte gehen, damit Gin bescheid weiß.«  
Er küsste Draco auf die Wange, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verschwand nach draußen.

Draco seufzte lautstark.

**V**

**Mandarinen? Äpfel? Orangen? Melonen? -fg-**

**V**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum zog sich Harry den Tarnumhang aus und schritt auf Ginny zu, die mit einer Freundin in der Nähe des Feuers saß.

»Ginny?« Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass er ziemlich blass war. »Was ist los?« - »Könnten wir das bitte woanders besprechen?« Er sah sich um und Ginny nickte, stand auf und winkte ihrer blonden Freundin zu.

»Wir sehen uns später, Brittany.«

Schnell führte Harry die rothaarige aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
»Mr und Mrs Malfoy haben auf den Brief geantwortet...« Ginny sah ihn gespannt an. »Und?«

»Naja...« Er zögerte. »Sie sind ganz begeistert von "Jeanne". Aber ... ich soll allen ernstes zum Ball kommen! Sie wollen "Jeanne" kennen lernen!«, erzählte er leicht panisch. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich.

»Oh, scheiße«, entfleuchte es ihr und Harry grinste humorlos. »Ja, dass hat Draco auch gesagt.« - »Oh man, da brauchen wir aber starke Zauber! Und hübsche Kleider. Und ... du solltest Manieren lernen, wie die Aristokraten sie haben... Und... am besten lernst du die Geschichte der Blacks.«

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. »In zwei Wochen?«  
Sie nickte schnell. »Ja! Deswegen dürfen wir keine Zeit verschwenden! Komm mit in die Bücherei. Luna wartet dort.«  
Sie schleifte ihn mit sich. »Luna? Was hat denn Luna damit zutun?«, fragte er verwirrt. »Ich habe Luna eingeweiht. Sie kann uns sicher helfen. Sie ist ein Ass im finden von Büchern und Zaubersprüchen.«

»Wenn du meinst...« Zweifelnd sah Harry sie an.

Sie kamen in der Bibliothek an und bemerkten Luna ganz verträumt am Fenster sitzen. »Hallo, Luna«, sagte Ginny lächelnd und setzte sich, Harry tat es ihr gleich.  
»Ja«, sagte sie neblig. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sah ihn mit ihren Glubschaugen an.  
»Harry Potter«, sagte sie schleppend. »Du musst viel lernen.«

Er seufzte ungeduldig. »Ich weiß! Und deswegen brauche ich eure Hilfe!«

Ginny und Harry standen auf, um sich nach Büchern umzuschauen, wärend Luna teilnahmslos am Tisch saß.

»Luna«, sagte Ginny genervt, »hilf uns, du hast es versprochen.« - »Versprochen«, wiederholte sie träumerisch, stand aber auf und schwebte auf die Regale zu.  
Nach gut einer Stunde lehnte sich Harry erschöpft ans Regal. »Habt ihr schon was gefunden?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Ginny aber schüttelte verneinend den kopf, wärend Luna 3 Bücher in die Höhe hielt. »Kann euch das helfen?«, säuselte sie.

Ginny schlug sich stöhnend die Hand an die Stirn.  
»Wieso hast du nicht eher was gesagt? Wir hätten nicht solange suchen brauchen!« Sie riss der ausdruckslosen Luna die Bücher aus den Händen und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke.

»Mal sehen... was haben wir denn da...«

Die rothaarige blätterte eine Weile in dem ersten Buch herum, bis sie fand, was sie suchten.

»Ah... hier! Geschlechtsumwandlungszauber...« Sie sah sich die Bilder an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Dass das Buch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung stand«, wunderte sie sich und Luna gluckste leise. »Das Buch stand in der verbotenen Abteilung...« Harry und Ginny starrten sie an.

»Du weißt, dass man für die verbotene Abteilung eine schriftliche Erlaubnis braucht?«, fragte der Junge und Luna sah ihn lange an.  
»Wirklich?«, sagte sie neblig und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.  
Ginny kicherte leise. »Sie hat das Buch geklaut...Wir müssen die hier irgendwie rausschaffen, wir wollen die Experimente doch nicht in der Bücherei machen, oder?«

Harry nickte, hob seine Robe hoch und stopfte ein Buch darunter. Ginny und Luna taten es ihm gleich und schnell verschwanden sie aus der Bibliothek.  
»Uuuh, dass war ja sooo verboten«, kicherte das Weasleymädchen. Harry lachte. »Und wie. Dafür kommen wir sicher nach Askaban.« - »Du bist unmöglich.. Also. Wo sollen wir üben?«

»Gute Frage... Jungenschlafsaal geht nicht... die anderen Jungs sind ja da«, sagte der Gryffindor nachdenklich.  
»Und im Mädchenschlafsaal kommst du nicht rein.«

Sie grübelten eine Weile. Luna summte leise vor sich hin. »Wünsche werden wahr...«

Harry klatschte Hände. »Genau das ist es! Der Raum der Wünsche! Luna, du bist genial.« - »Ich weiß...«  
Ginny nickte.  
»Aber andere wissen auch noch von dem Raum, du weißt, die DA Mitglieder. Was ist, wenn sie da rein platzen?«, fragte sie. »Ganz einfach«, antwortete Harry und machte sich schon auf zum Raum der Wünsche.  
»Wir werden einen Verschließzauber anwenden. So kann uns niemand stören.« - »Genial!«

Schnell fanden sie die versteckte Tür und schlüpften hinein. Harry sprach schnell den Verschließzauber darüber und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Freundinnen zu.

»So. Womit fangen wir an?«

Er sah sie fragend an und Ginny grinste süffisant. »Ich an meiner Stelle würde dich gerne mal als Mädchen sehen.«

Harry schloß verzweifelt die Augen. »Welch Erniedrigung!«, murmelte er, setzte sich aber auf dem Boden. Ginny schnappte sich ein Buch und blätterte zur richtigen Seite, dann setzte sie sich vor Harry und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Harry zuckte leicht zurück.

»Keine angst, dass wird schon!«, sagte sie zuversichtlich. »Wieso? Hast du schonmal nen Jungen in ein Mädchen verwandelt?«, entgegnete er ironisch. Ginny sah ihn böse an. »Hör auf so negativ zu denken. Ich fang jetzt an: Und kein Mucks!« Der Gryffindor salutierte. »Aye, Aye Ma'am!«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, las sich noch einmal die Anleitung durch und legte dann den Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust.

»_Facere oblectare claudere puella_«, sprach sie langsam und betonte jedes Wort. Durch Harry strömte ein warmes, leicht kitzelndes Gefühl, doch nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand es.

»Es klappt nicht!« Er versuchte enttäuscht zu klingen. Langsam schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. »Das ist doch nur der Anfang! Ich musste deinen Körper darauf vorbereiten, alles das, was ich verwandle, auch WEIBLICH verwandelt wird ...«

Harry verzog den Mund. »Ein Glück ...«

»So. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich muss jetzt jedes einzelne Körperteil verwandeln. Zieh deine Robe aus«, befahl der Rotschopf und der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Schnell schmiss er die Robe in die Ecke und setzte sich wieder.

»Wir fangen wohl als erstes mit dem Gesicht an.« Federleicht tippte sie auf Harrys Kinn. »_Bucca_.«  
Wieder spürte er ein kitzelndes Gefühl, diesmal stärker und er spürte, wie sich die untere Partie seines Gesichts leicht umformte.

Ginny starrte ihn an. »Luna«, hauchte sie, »siehst du auch das, was ich sehe.« - »Kommt drauf an, was du siehst«, antwortete die blonde. »Wenn du ein weicheres Kinn meinst, dann ja.«

Harry hob seine Hand und befühlte sein Kinn. Es fühlte sich ovaler an. Seine Augen wurden groß. »Es funktioniert tatsächlich!«  
Ginny strahlte. »Sag ich doch! Lass uns weiter machen.« Sie legte den Zauberstab auf seine Stirn. »_Astrum_.« Dann glitt er hinunter zu seiner Nase - »_Naris_.« - Zu seinen Wangen - »_Gravis_.« - und schließlich zu seinem Kehlkopf. Ginny grinste unheilverkündent und murmelte:»_Converti._ So...« Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. »Du hast jetzt ein weibliches Gesicht. Es passt gar nicht zu deinem Körper.«

Sie lachte und Harry verschrenkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
»Das ist nicht lustig!«, sagte er, gleich darauf schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Die Stimme, die da eben aus seiner Kehle gekommen war, hörte sich fremd an. Weiblich.

Ginny kicherte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihre Schultern zuckten, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich ein herzhaftes Lachen verkniff.  
Luna spielte mit ihren Ohrringen, die diesmal Kirschen darstellten. »Sehr interessant«, sagte sie verschwommen.

Verzweifelt fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare. Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als ob sie ihn verarschen wollten.

»Lasst uns weiter machen«, piepste er, was bei Ginny aber einen noch größeren Lachanfall bescherte. Sie schüttelte sich vor Gelächter und ließ sich schließlich nach hinten fallen, wo sie weiter lachte, kicherte und giggelte.

»Ich find das absolut nicht lustig«, murmelte der Gryffindor und seufzte lautstark. »Ginny! Bitte! Krieg dich wieder ein! Ich will heute noch weiter machen!«

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis sich Ginny beruhigte, sich aufrichtete und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. Auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht prangte noch immer ein fettes Grinsen. »Okay. Machen wir weiter... Jetzt die Schultern, obwohl sie schon ziemlich schmal sind.« - »Sie sind nicht schmal!«, protestierte der schwarzhaarige aber sie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah im Buch nach dem richtigen Spruch.

Sie tippte mit dem Holzstab auf seine Schulter. »_Armus_.« Jetzt schrumpften die Schultern ein klein wenig und Harry kam sich so noch winziger und zierlicher vor.

»Jetzt wollen wir dich doch mal mit Titten sehen«, sprach Ginny süß lächelnd und Harry schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. »Mein liebes Kind!«, sagte er gespielt entsetzt, »woher nur diese Ausdrücke?« - »Fred&George.« - »Ok. Das sagt alles. Weiter.«

Ihr Zauberstab glitt auf seine Brust. »_Uber_.« Harry spürte, wie sich sein Shirt ein klein wenig spannte. Er sah hinunter. Seine Brüste waren winzig.

»Die sind zu klein«, bemerkte Luna abwesend. Ginny nickte mit einem kritischen Blick.  
»Stimmt. Die sind sogar kleiner als süße, kleine Mandarinen.« - »Ich will aber keine Mandarinen. Aber auch keine Melonen!«, protestierte der schwarzhaarige.  
»Die kriegst du auch nicht. Äpfel sind gut.« - »Äpfel sind gut, aber was ist mit Orangen?«, wandte Luna ein. »Orangen sind zu groß!«, klagte Harry.

Ginny schnaubte genervt. »Machen wir einfach 75b! Diese Körbchengröße hat auch Heidi Klum und die ist Topmodel!« Sie deutete wieder auf seine Brust und murmelte:»_Avia_!« Sie ließ die Brüste solange wachsen, bis sie in ihren Augen die richtige Größe erreichten.

Harry kam sich ein wenig ungemütlich vor. Jetzt hatte er da zwei ... Teile vor sich! Ungewohnt... »Sagt mal, hängen die immer so?«, fragte er. Die rothaarige verdrehte die Augen. »Dafür gibt es BHs, du Depp!« - »Ach ja«, sagte er kleinlaut.

Ginny sagte nichts mehr, sondern tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf seinen Bauch - »_Alvus_.« - auf seine Arme - »_Exercitus._« - auf seine Haut - »_Cutis_.« - auf seine Hüfte - »_Coxa_.« - Seine Beine - »_Bipen_.« - und schließlich...

»Oh nein!«, kreischte Harry. »Nein, doch nicht da!« - »Natürlich da! Was bist du denn dann für ein Mädchen, wenn du da unten was hängen hast?« Ginny warf ihm einen garstigen Blick zu, den Harry ebenso stur erwiderte.

»Das fällt doch sicher keinem auf...«, versuchte er es, aber Ginny blieb unbarmherzig. »Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht doch. Ich würds nicht ausprobieren! Möchtest du den ganzen Plan ruinieren? Das wäre noch eine größere Schande, wenn herauskäme, dass Malfoys Freundin da unten was hängen hat!«, sagte sie bissig. Harry verstummte und seufzte.

»Du hast recht. Mach.« Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah so nicht Ginnys triumphierendes Lächeln. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab auf seine Mitte und sagte:»_Abiungere_.«  
Harry keuchte, als ein starkes Kribbeln durch seinen Unterleib schoß und dann spürte er plötzlich ... gar nichts. Nichts! Da war nichts mehr...

»Jetzt bin ich ein Mädchen...«, stöhnte er. »Ein richtiges Mädchen... Oh man, Scheiße...«

»Hab ich was vergessen?«, fragte Ginny. »Haare...«, bemerkte Luna und ihre Freundin nickte. _Capillago_.«

Harrys Haare wuchsen... und wuchsen ... und wuchsen... und wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören!

»Stop!«, kreischte er, als seine lange Mähne nun den Boden streifte. »Stop! So lange Haare brauche ich nicht!«

Verzweifelt überlegte Ginny, bis sie schließlich irgendeinen Zauber murmelte. »Admonere!« Der Wachstum wurde aufgehalten und Harry und sie atmeten erleichtert auf. Luna gluckste leise. »Das war doch ein prima Teppich.« Harry warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.

»Wie lang möchtest du deine Haare?«, fragte die rothaarige. »Schließlich können wir sie ja nicht so lang lassen.«  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Was ist denn für eine reinblütige gut?« - »Lange Haare«, antwortete Luna leise. Nickend stimmte die rothaarige ihr zu.  
»Ich würde sagen, wir machen sie etwa polang. _Brevis_.« Die Haare wurden kürzer, bis Ginny den Wachstum schließlich aufhielt. »_Admonere_.«

Zufrieden besah sie sich ihr Werk.

»Du bist zwar noch nicht perfekt, aber das wirst du sein, wenn Luna und ich dich aufmotzen werden.« Sie grinste beinahe fanatisch.

Harry konnte sagen, dass er ein klein wenig Angst bekam.

Nur ein bisschen.

Na gut...

Ein bisschen mehr.

»Was habt ihr vor?«, fragte er und schluckte. Ginnys Grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch breiter. »Wir werden deine Haare frisieren, wir werden dich rasieren, dir die Fingernägel machen, dich schminken, dich richtig ankleiden, etc.« - »Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen...«, seufzte er, wurde dann aber plötzlich stutzig.

»Was werden denn die anderen sagen, wenn eine neue Schülerin plötzlich vor ihnen steht und ich verschwunden bin?«

Dummerweise hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

Ginny aber lachte nur.

»Dummerchen. Du bleibst doch nicht ewig ein Mädchen! Nur solange, bis der Ball vorbei ist und so. Hier in der Schule bist und bleibst du ein Junge! Das hier ist doch nur zur Probe gedacht!«, erklärte sie.

Erleichtert atmete der schwarzhaarige aus. Und er hatte schon das schlimmst befürchtet.

»Haben wir überhaupt den Gegenzauber?«

Das rothaarige Mädchen wurde blass. Harry beschloss das nicht gut zu finden. »Wir haben ihn doch, oder?«, harkte er panisch nach. Hektisch blätterte Ginny durch das Buch. Sie fand schließlich was, strahlte, wurde dann aber wieder bleich.

»Nun ja... morgen bist du wieder ein Junge...« - »Was soll das heißen?«, fragte Harry erschrocken.

»Hier im Buch steht, dass dein Körper Zeit braucht, sich wieder ,zurück zu bilden'.Es wird mindestens eine Nacht dauern«, erklärte sie zögerlich und schlug das Buch zu. »Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Du wirst dir deine Robe überziehen, Kapuze aufsetzen, dich in den Schlafsaal schleichen, dich dort in dein Bett legen und die Vorhänge schließen. Ich werde den anderen dann erklären, dass du hundemüde bist und nicht gestört werden willst.«

Harry nickte, leicht geschockt. Jetzt musste er auch noch über Nacht ein Mädchen bleiben! Na super... Er hatte sich was besseres vorgestellt, aber er nahm es so hin. Das war doch besser, als ein Mädchen zu bleiben.

»Na gut, na gut. Damit werde ich mich abfinden«, gab er sich geschlagen. »Und was machen wir jetzt?«

Ginny besah sich die anderen Bücher. »Hm.. Gute Manieren... klingt doch gut!«

Harry resignierte. »Ich hasse gute Manieren! Das haben mir die Dursleys schon genug eingetrichtert.« Die Weasley sah ihn mitleidig an, raffte sich dann aber auf. »Aber bestimmt nicht gut genug.« Sie öffnete das Buch. »Fangen wir mit den Benimmregeln am Tisch an. Dafür bräuchten wir aber einen gedeckten..«

Kaum ausgesprochen erschien ein voll gedeckter Tisch.»Auf den Raum ist eben verlass«, sagte Ginny glücklich und setzte sich. Luna und Harry taten es ihr gleich.

»Sooo.. hier steht: Die Haltung ist entscheidend: gerader Rücken. Ideal ist es, sich gar nicht am Stuhl anzulehnen. Die Hände sind immer auf dem Tisch, möglichst ruhig. Sich durch die Haare zu fahren oder an der Kette zu spielen, macht keinen guten Eindruck.«

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. »Also muss ich einen geraden Rücken haben und die Hände auf den Tisch legen...« Ginny nickte. Er lehnte sich etwas vor, die Hände auf den Tisch abgelegt. Sie giggelte. »Doch nicht so steif und verkrampft! Entspann dich, mach einen geraden Rücken, aber nicht so, dass du wie ein Offizier aussiehst. Ja, so ist gut! Und lass die Hände nicht einfach neben dem Teller liegen! Falte sie doch oder lege sie übereinander.«

Harry mühte sich ab, alles richtig zu machen. Gott, er kam sich so dämlich vor. Aber es musste sein! Wenn er bei den Malfoys gut abschneiden wollte, musste er das lernen.

»Gut, bleib so sitzen.  
Die Gabel kommt in die linke Hand, das Messer in die rechte. Der hintere Teil des Griffes liegt in der Handinnenfläche, der Zeigefinger auf dem Besteck. Auch bei angeregten Gesprächen nie mit Messer und Gabel in der Luft herumfuchteln!«

»Was?« - »Komm her, ich zeigs dir. GERADE SITZEN BLEIBEN!« - »Jaja, bloß nicht ausfallend werden.«

Ginny half ihm, dass Besteck richtig zu halten, spießte sich bei dem Versuch beinahe auf. »So. Gut, achte auf deine Haltung...Du kannst das Besteck wieder hinlegen. Bevor man zum Glas greift, stets den Mund mit der Serviette abtupfen. Das Glas immer am Stiel fassen. Das verstehst du, oder?«

»Ja!«, fauchte Harry. »Ich bin nicht blöd!« - »Ui, als Mädchen kannst du ja viel besser fauchen als eh schon °kicher° Jaja, ich mach ja schon weiter : Während des Essens legt man Gabel und Messer mit der Spitze zur Tellermitte hin ab. Nach dem Essen wird das Besteck in der Position "20 nach auf der Uhr" auf den Teller gelegt Die Gabel links, das Messer, mit der Schneide zur Gabel zeigend, daneben. «

Harry sah sie verstört an. »Was hat das mit 20 nach zu tun?« Ginny rollte mit den Augen.»Du legst das Besteck halt so hin, wie die Zeiger auf die Uhr, wenn sie auf 20 nach stehen.«

»Ah...« Jetzt dämmerte es dem Gryffindor und er probierte beides gleich aus, was ihm auch so einigermassen gelang, er aber immer noch auf seine Haltung achtete. So dumm stellte er sich gar nicht an.

»Sooo. was noch ... Spargel, Kartoffeln und Gemüse dürfen mit dem Messer geschnitten werden. Der Kenner zerteilt die Kartoffel nach wie vor mit der Gabel. So nimmt sie mehr Soße auf. Ja, dass ist klar... Hat man Dinge im Mund, die man nicht runterschlucken will (ein Fädchen von den Bohnen), so werden diese mit der Zunge auf die Gabel geschoben und auf einem Teller abgelegt. Oliven- oder Kirschkerne "spuckt" man oben in die Faust«

Harry schloß die Augen und versuchte sich das alles zu merken und Ginny ließ ihm einige Minuten.

»Rauchen und Handys am Tisch sind tabu. Wer auf die Toilette muss, wartet bis zum Ende eines Ganges und entschuldigt sich kurz beim Tischherrn oder bei der Tischdame. Also du rauchst ja nicht oder hast ein Handy, oder?«

Verneinend schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

»Gut. Das einzigste was du dir merken musst ist, wenn du pieseln musst, dann entschuldige dich bei Mr oder Mrs Malfoy.« - »Schon klar!« - »Entschuldige mal, aber ich möchte nur, dass du alles richtig machst und alles verstehst.« - »Dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar, Gin«, meinte er ehrlich. »Aber jetzt lass uns weiter machen.«

Sie nickte und fuhr fort: »Nie mit vollem Mund reden. Wird man angesprochen, kurz Handzeichen geben und fertig kauen.« - »Ok. Das ist leicht. Weiter.« - »Smalltalk ist ein Herantasten an ein Gespräch. Am besten mit unverfänglichen Themen beginnen«

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Ein unverfängliches Thema? Soll ich sie etwa fragen, was sie beruflich machen?«, sagte er sarkastisch und Ginny seufzte. »Vielleicht nicht gerade das. Dir wird schon was einfallen. Weiter im Text: Wer das Essen beenden möchte, sollte sich nichts mehr nachschenken lassen. Mit einem freundlichen "Tut mir leid, ich bin müde" oder "Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag" darf man dann guten Gewissens vom Tisch aufstehen.«

»Ok. Wenn das so einfach ist, dann werd ich nach dem 1.Gang gehen.« - »Das wirst du nicht!« Die rothaarige funkelte ihn an. »Du willst doch guten Eindruck hinterlassen, oder?« - »Natürlich will ich das. War nurn Scherz. Weiter.«

Ginny sah ihn scharf an, nickte dann und blätterte um. »Hm. Hier stehen nur noch ein paar Stchpunkte, Luna schreibst du die bitte mit? Dann kann sich Harry die anschauen.« Die Ravenclaw nickte abwesend und zückte eine Feder. Pergament und Tinte erschienen vor ihrem Platz. reden; nicht zu laut lachen; nicht schreien oder ein Streit anfangen.  
2. Nicht zu viel auf den Teller tun.  
3.Nicht mit vollen Mund reden.  
4. Mit geschlossenen Mund kauen.  
5.Das essen muss auf dem Teller bleiben... «

»Ach?«, warf Harry sarkastisch ein. Ginny schnaubte. »Es gibt genug Schweine, die ihr gesamtes Essen auf den Tisch verteilen. Weiter.  
6.Nicht mit dem Essen spielen.  
7.Langsam essen und gut kauen.  
8.Auf dem Stuhl sitzen bleiben und nicht am Tisch stehen.  
So...«

Sie blätterte abermals um.

»Ahh... richtig und falsch, gut...  
Richtig:  
Handy beim Betreten des Restaurants abschalten  
aktive Beteiligung an Gesprächen  
Serviette auf den Schoß legen  
Brot brechen, kleine Stücke mit Butter bestreichen  
Mit dem Essen erst beginnen, wenn alle Gäste versorgt sind oder jemand zum vorzeitigen Beginn auffordert  
Kippen der Suppentasse  
Besteck von außen nach innen benutzen  
Anfassen von langstieligen Gläsern im unteren Drittel  
Rauchen nach dem Dessert nach Bitte um Erlaubnis beim Tischnachbarn  
Kurze Entschuldigung bei Vergießen von Wein auf der Tischdecke und mit Serviette legen

Falsch:  
häufige und lange Gespräche mit dem Handy  
Alleinunterhalter spielen  
Serviette in den Ausschnitt stecken  
Brot mit Butter bestreichen und abbeißen  
mit dem Essen beginnen, wenn noch nicht alle Gerichte serviert sind  
Kippen des Suppentellers  
benutztes Besteck auf die Tischdecke legen  
Anfassen der Gläser am Kelch  
Rauchen während des Essens oder zwischen den Gängen  
auf Tischdecke oder Tischnachbarn nach Missgeschick mit Serviette Fleck versuchen auszureiben.«

Kurzes Schweigen. »Toll«, sagte Harry, »wie in Merlins Namen soll ich das alles in zwei Wochen lernen? Und da kommt ja noch mehr dazu!«  
Ginny seufzte und stand auf.»Das wirst du schon schaffen, Harry.Denk daran, es ist für dich und Malfoy, für euer Glück, in Ordnung? Lass dir das nicht kaputt machen, weil deine Manieren zu wünschen übrig lassen.« Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln und Harry selbst grinste schwach.

»Danke Gin, dass du mir hilfst.« - »Kein Problem... Kommt, wir sollten wohl jetzt schluß machen. Es ist schon spät und ich bin sehr müde.«

Sie gähnte. Auch Harry und Luna sahen nicht mehr sehr wach aus.

»Du hast Recht.« Der dunkelhaarige warf sich schnell seinen Umhang über, stopfte die langen Haare in die Kapuze und zog diese tief in sein Gesicht.

»Erkennt man so etwas?«, fragte er skeptisch. Als Ginny verneinte, machten sie sich schnell auf den Weg.

»Willst du Draco eigentlich deine weibliche Form zeigen?«  
Harry grinste. »Nein. Ich will ihn beim Ball überraschen.« Ginny kicherte. »Dann sollten wir alles mögliche tun, damit er auch positiv überrascht ist!«

Luna verabschiedete sich schnell, wünschte den beiden eine gute Nacht und reichte Harry den Zettel mit den Benimmegeln.

Nachdenklich sah dieser auf das Blatt. ,Das wird schon, keine Angst'.

»Ich hoffe wirklich, dass alles klappt.« - »Ich auch, Harry, ich auch.«

Als sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betraten, stürmte Hermione sofort auf sie zu.  
»Harry! Ginny! Wo wart ihr solange? Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht!«  
Sie wollte Harry umarmen, aber der wich entsetzt zurück. Würde sie dies tun, würde sie seine Brüste bemerken! Das wollte er auf jedenfall vermeiden.

Verdutzt sah Hermione auf ihren besten Freund. »Harry? Was ist los?« - »Nichts«, entgegnete er mit tiefer verstellter Stimme. Hoffentlich klang es nicht all zu lächerlich.  
»Ich - ich bin müde, gute Nacht.«

So schnell wie möglich flüchtete er nach oben.

Perplex sah ihm die braunhaarige nach, ehe sie sich an Ginny wandte.

»Was hat er?« - »Hat er doch eben gesagt. Er ist müde. Und ich auch. Gute Nacht, Mione.«

Auch sie verschwand nach oben und als sie in ihrem Bett lag, wisperte sie lächelnd: »Gute Nacht... Jeanne.«

* * *

Und? Hats gefallen? Danke für eure Kommis! Hat mich echt riesig gefreut!  
Hmm.. hab jetzt leider keine Zeit, auf die Kommis zu antworten, aber das kommt im nächsten Kapitel ;-)

kisses&hugs  
lovely greets  
Haily

Ps: Mit den Benimmregeln sind sie noch lange nicht am Ende **-fg-**


	4. Shoppen mit Ginny

**Mädchen, Mädchen  
**Wie weit du für die Liebe gehst

(© _Alexandra)_

Shoppen mit Ginny

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch das Klingeln des Weckers geweckt.

»Riiiiiing! Zeit zum aufstehen! Riiiiinnnngg. Genug geschlafen! Rrrrrrrriiiiinnnngggg!« - »Seamus, mach deinen verdammten Wecker aus!« - »Sorry, Harry, aber er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis wir aufgestanden sind«, ertönte die verschlafene Stimme des Iren. Sein verwuschelter, rot-blonder Haarschopf tauchte zwischen den Bettvorhängen auf.

»Scheiß Wecker!«, knurrte Harry unwillig, streckte sich und kletterte noch ein wenig schlaftrunken aus dem Bett.  
Er rieb sich über die Augen und wartete einen Moment, bis er völlig wach war. Und damit purzelten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages auf ihn ein - Er war gestern ein Mädchen gewesen!

Entsetzt rannte er ins Bad, schlitterte ein wenig und kam dann vor dem Spiegel zum stehen.

Gut. Sein Haar war wieder kruz, das Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so weiblich. Er fasste sich an den Brustkorb. Der Busen war verschwunden.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Das war eine seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen gewesen. Jetzt kam er zu seiner anderen schlimmen Befürchtung.  
Schnell sah er sich um, wagte dann einen Blick in seine Hose.  
Puh! Alles war dort, wo es auch sein sollte. Harry war wieder voll und ganz ein Junge.

Andernfalls hätte er Ginny geköpft.

Zufrieden machte er sich für den Tag fertig.

»...versteht ihr? Wenn man den Zauberstab so bewegt, kann der Zauber gar nicht funktionieren, und... Jungs? Hört ihr mir zu?«

Verärgert blickte Hermione auf Harry und Ron, die mit ihren Gedanken meilenweit weg schienen.

Harry stocherte in seinem Essen herum und dachte darüber nach, was Ginny wohl jetzt wieder mit ihm vorhatte, während Ron einfach verträumt vor sich hin starrte und das Essen massenweise in sich hinein schaufelte.  
»Hast du was gesagt?«, fragte der schwarzhaarige abwesend.  
Hermione schnaubte. »Oh, okay, ihr braucht mir ja nicht zu zuhören, wenn ich mich fuselig rede!« - »Dann ist ja gut«, erwiderte Ron lustlos. »Argh, ihr seid wirklich Idioten!«

Beleidigt wandte sich die braunhaarige ab und beschäftigte sich nur noch mit ihrem Essen.

»Sag mal Harry«, fing der Rotschopf nach kurzer Zeit an. »Wieso bist du denn in letzter Zeit immer so oft mit meiner Schwester zusammen?«

Harry schluckte. Jetzt musste ihm was passendes einfallen... Fieberhaft überlegte er. »Ähm, wir ... wir machen nur unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen. Ich helfe ihr und sie hilft mir...« ,Tolle Ausrede, Harry, wirklich toller Einfallsreichtum.'

Ron grinste ihn vielsagend an. »Ach komm schon Harry. Ich weiß die Wahrheit.« Harry verschluckte sich an seinen Brotktümeln. Sollte er es wirklich wissen? Und wenn ja, wie und woher?

»Ich weiß doch, dass du und Ginny zusammen seid.«

Puh!

Erleichtert lachte der schwarzhaarige auf. »Nein, Ron, ich glaube, da interpretierst du zuviel rein! Gin und ich sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht!« - »Oh, ehrlich nicht?« Rons Stimme klang enttäuscht. »Schade. Dabei wärd ihr so ein süßes Paar! Ich würds mir nochmal überlegen.«  
Harry lächelte zaghaft.

,Wenn du wüsstest! Ich stehe nicht auf Mädchen. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Ich hab jetzt einen ganz süßen Freund!'

Seine Augen huschten hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Draco unterhielt sich mit Blaise, seinem besten Freund. Neben Draco war der dunkelhaarige der einzigste Slytherin, den Harry gut leiden konnte.  
Blaise war anders als die meisten anderen Schlangen. Er war immer gut drauf, witzig und zu jedem Spaß bereit.  
Klar, auch er war von Zeit zu Zeit arrogant, listig und unfair, schließlich war er ein Slytherin.  
Aber das war Draco schließlich auch.

In diesem Moment huschten die grauen Augen seines Freundes zu ihm. Harry schluckte leicht. ,Oh,oh. Wenn er nicht gleich wegschaut dann- oh man, was für schöne Augen!' Diese Tatsache war ihm natürlich schon viel früher bewusst gewesen, aber dennoch bewunderte er diese kühlen Tiefen noch immer.

Draco schenkte ihm ein kurzes, kaum wahrnehmbares Halblächeln, dass aber einen wahnsinnigen Effekt auf Harry hatte.  
Er errötete und sein Herz beschloss doppelt so schnell wie normal zu schlagen. Schüchtern lächelte er zurück.

,Oh man, oh man... ich glaube, an den Kerl werd ich mich nie gewöhnen! Ich werd ja immer noch nervös! Harry, was ist bloß los mit dir?'

Offensichtlich genoß es der Slytherin, dass er so einen Effekt auf seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund hatte. Charmant zwinkerte er ihm zu und wandte sich ab.  
Harry starrte ihn noch immer an. Wow. Was für ein Typ. Und das war allen ernstes SEIN Freund! Und ihn würde er sich nicht wegnehmen lassen. Auch nicht von so einer beschränkten Tussi, Namens Julia.

,Ju-lia. Oh, Julia, wer ist nur dein Romeo?' Er grinste, stockte dann und sah finster vor sich hin. ,Sicher nicht Draco.'

»Hey, Harry, wieso starrst du so finster?« Ron riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nervös lächelte er ihn an. »Ich hab nur an die letzte Zaubertrankstunde gedacht.« - »Ja, da würd ich auch so gucken.«

Im Unterricht konnte Harry an nichts anderes als an die dummen Benimmregeln denken.  
Er hatte den Zettel mit und versteckte ihn immer irgendwie, sodass er ihn sich zig mal durchlesen konnte, und mittlerweile konnte er behaupten, dass er das wichtigste so ziemlich im Kopf hatte. So schwer war das gar nicht.

Harry war gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle um zu Abend zu essen, als Ginny ihn packte und ihn von der Tür der Halle zog.

»He, was soll das?« - »Wir werden jetzt noch ein wenig üben«, sagte sie bestimmt. »Ich hab aber Hunger!« - »Dann klau dir nachher was aus der Küche.«  
Harry seufzte. Gegen dieses Mädchen hatte nicht einmal er eine Chance. Da konnte er sagen, was er wollte. Sie hatte einen undurchdringlichen Sturkopf und musste dies immer beweisen. Typisch Weasley. Mrs Weasley konnte genau so sein wie ihre Tochter.

Im Raum der Wünsche erwartete Luna sie schon und zu Harrys Überraschung auch Draco.  
»Dray?«, fragte er erstaunt. »Was machst du denn hier?« Der zuckte mit den Schultern. »Frag das Weasley-Mädchen«, sagte er. »Sie hat mich einfach gepackt und in diesen Raum hier gezogen und meinte, sie bräuchte mich und ist dann einfach abgehauen!«

Harry sah Ginny an. »Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?« Sie grinste. »Naja... auf so einem Ball wird doch sicher getanzt. Und ich kenne dich Harry. Du kannst es NICHT. Da Luna und ich es auch nicht können, muss Draco es dir eben in unserem Beisein beibringen. Er hat bestimmt Ahnung davon.«

Draco und Harry nickten. »Du hast Recht! Darüber hab ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken gemacht.«  
Der Gryffindor sah seinen blonden Freund entschuldigend an. »Ich kann wirklich nicht tanzen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir wehtue!«

Der Slytherin lachte nur. »Ich bin abgehärtet. Ich musste schon Blaise das tanzen beibringen und das war die einzigste Katastrophe!«  
Harry grinste. »Das kann ich mir vorstellen.«

»Okay, dazu bräuchten wir jetzt ein wenig Platz.« Sie schoben den Tisch und die Stühle an den Rand, sodass sie eine große Fläche zum üben hatten.  
Draco stellte sich vor Harry. »Als erstes gibt es wohl einige Regeln...« Der Gryffindor seufzte leidvoll auf, nickte dann aber und deutete seinem Freund an, fortzufahren.

»Tanzen bedeutet nicht, Schritte zu setzen, sondern sich nach Musik zu bewegen und das persönliche Gefühl in Bewegung umzusetzen. Ohne Musik also auch kein Tanz. Eine andere Schlußfolgerung: Wer Musik mag oder sogar liebt, der hat auch das Potential zum Tanzen. « - »Also sollte es mir Spaß machen«, schlussfolgerte Harry. Der andere nickte. »Genau. Ich weiß nicht, wie du zur Musik stehst, aber wenn du nur auf die Musik hörst und dich im Takt bewegst, fällt dir gleich viel leichter. Bei Standardtänzen und Lateinamerikanischen Tänzen mit Vorwärtsbewegung wird immer rechts herum getanzt (aus Sicht des Vorwärtsschauenden). Auch sollte man zugunsten des Tanzflusses darauf achten, sich eher am Rand einer Tanzfläche zu bewegen, als in der Mitte.

Bei Lateinamerikanischen Tänzen, die überwiegend an einem festem Ort innerhalb der Tanzfläche stattfinden, sucht man sich einfach ein freies Plätzchen. Hier gilt: Je mehr auf einer Tanzfläche los ist, desto weniger Platz hat man und desto weniger ausschweifend sollte der eigene Tanzstil sein. Dann macht man eben kleinere Schritte und passt besser auf..«

Harry schluckte. »Wenn du mich führst, dann musst du wirklich darauf aufpassen...« Der Slytherin lächelte. »Natürlich werde ich das. Ich werde dir auch immer zuflüstern, wie du tanzen musst, also rechts herum oder so. « - »Das wäre nett.«

»Mit welchem Tanz sollen wir anfangen?« Ginny grinste. »Fangt mit dem langsamen Walzer an! Der ist am einfachsten!«, forderte sie. Sie und Luna saßen auf einer Couch und sahen den beiden gespannt zu. In Harrys Augen fehlte nur noch das Popcorn.

Draco nickte. »Okay. Wir müssen eng beieinander stehen.« Er rückte noch ein wenig vor, sodass er Harrys Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. Und wieder einmal fiel Draco auf, dass Harry für einen Jungen eigentlich viel zu klein war.

Er stellte sich gerade hin und legte Harry seine rechte Hand mit geschlossenen Fingern auf die untere Seite seines linken Schulterblattes. »Platziere deine linke Hand auf meinen rechten Oberarm«, befahl Draco und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.  
»Gut...« Er schnappte sich die rechte schmale Hand des Gryffindors. Sie lag zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Harry bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut als Dracos Finger sich hauchzart auf seinen Handrücken legten. Diese Position mochte er jetzt schon. Er grinste leicht.

»So, du musst unbedingt daran denken, dass die rechte Hand IMMER mit dir in Augenhöhe sein muss!« Harry nickte. »Okay, dass merk ich mir.« - »Ist auch besser so. Mum legt sehr viel Wert auf das Tanzen. So.. die arme sollten von der Schulter bis zum Ellenbogen eine leicht abfallende Linie zeichnen. Du musst deine Arme selbst tragen. Außerdem darf ich ich -leider- nicht an mich pressen sondern meine Gührungshand an deinem Schulterblatt nur mit leichtem Druck auf den Rücken versehen«, erklärte er konzentriert.

Harry strengte sich an, alles zu behalten.

»Fangen wir mit den Grundschritten ohne Drehung an. Für den Anfang ist das am leichtesten.«

Draco trat mit dem rechten Fuß vor. »Geh du jetzt mit dem linken Fuß nach hinten. LANGSAM!« - »Jaja, ey, wieso muss mich jeder anschreien?« Harry schmollte, doch Draco drängte ihn, weiter zu machen. Seine Hand auf Harrys Schulterblatt übte ein wenig Druck aus.

Harry stellte sich ein wenig tollpatschig an, was aber daran liegen konnte, dass er nicht wirklich Lust hatte.  
Tanzen war wirklich nicht sein Fall. Auch wenn Draco ein hervorragender Tanzpartner war und wusste, was er da tat.

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde ließ Draco seinen Freund los. »Streng dich jetzt mal gefälligst an!«, forderte er scharf. »Ich mühe mich hier ab und du tust gar nichts!« Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Ich und gar nichts tun! Da irrst du dich aber!« - »Und WAS tust du bitteschön!« - »Was ich tue? Ich lass mich in ein Mädchen verwandeln, lerne irgendwelche blöden Regeln und tänze und du sagst, ich tue gar nichts!« - »Ja, so kommt es mir vor! Du strengst dich gar nicht an! Langsam kommt es mir so vor, als würdest du die ganze Sache gar nicht mehr wollen!« - »Ach ja! Meinst du nicht auch, dass mir die Sache ein bisschen zu viel ist und mir alles über den Kopf wächst!« - »Klar, du wirst ja auch verlobt!« - »Lass den Sarkasmus stecken, okay? Das pisst mich grad so dermassen an!« - »Ich pisse dich an? Oh danke!« - »So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint, verdreh mir nicht immer die Worte im Mund herum!«

Ginnys und Lunas Köpfe schnellten wie bei einer schnellen Quaffel-Abgabe hin und her, wärend Draco und Harry sich gegenüberstanden und sich mit geröteten Gesichtern anschrien.

»Ich glaubs ja nicht«, stöhnte die rothaarige und stand auf. »Was fällt euch ein, jetzt zu streiten?«, keifte sie. »Das können wir uns nicht erlauben! Der Plan muss perfekt sein!« - »Sag das Potter!«, zischte Draco. »Ich war es nicht, der die Vorbereitungen abgebrochen hat, Malfoy!«

Frustriert schrie Ginny auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf, sodass die beiden Jungs erschrocken schwiegen.

»Hört auf zu streiten! Ihr beide seid Kindsköpfe! Harry, mach mehr mit und du Malfoy, hab etwas mehr Geduld mit ihm! Schließlich ist die ganze Sache für ihn neu! Lass du dich mal in ein Mädchen verwandeln! Wir kommen nicht weiter, wenn wir streiten! Ihr liebt euch doch, oder? Also vertragt euch wieder, macht weiter mit den Vorbereitungen damit der Plan nicht scheitert, Herr Gott nochmal!«

Ginny hatte ja recht... Harry war einfach zu nervös und angespannt. Alle Erwartungen wurden in ihn gesetzt. Wenn er versagte, war ihre Beziehung verloren.  
Er fühlte sich ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt.  
Aber dies jemanden zu sagen, verbot sein Stolz. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und außerdem würde er das schon schaffen...

»Ich weiß, dass du dich unter Druck gesetzt fühlst«, sagte Ginny und Harry zuckte zusammen.

Wie hatte sie das herausgefunden?

»Wie - was -«

Sie lächelte leicht. »Es ist nicht schwer, deine Gedanken zu erraten. Man kann in dir wie in einem Buch lesen... Hör zu, lass dich nicht unter Druck setzen, ja? Die ganze Sache ist verdammt verzwickt, ich weiß das! Aber du darfst jetzt auch nicht aufgeben. Sonst wäre alles umsonst... Der Plan wird perfekt sein und keinen Fehler enthalten... Du - ihr werdet das schaffen. Ihr werdet Mr und Mrs Malfoy überzeugen, dass weiß ich einfach! Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr ihr euch liebt... gebt das jetzt nicht auf, ja? Ihr seid glücklicher, als ich euch je gesehen habe. Ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt!«

Nach ihrer kleinen Rede seufzte sie erleichtert und setzte sich wieder zu Luna auf die Couch. Sie verschrenkte die Arme und überschlug die Beine, wobei sie die beiden eindringlich betrachtete.

Draco sah zu Harry. Setzte ihn die ganze Sache so sehr unter Druck? Er wusste zwar, dass es seinem Freund nicht gerade gefiel, in ein Mädchen verwandelt zu werden... aber so... Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass die ganze Sache einzig und allein auf Harrys Schultern ruhte.  
Würde er einen Fehler machen, wäre ihre Beziehung zerbrochen.  
Er atmete tief aus, schritt auf Harry zu und strich ihm über die Wange. Harry sah auf.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte er sanft. »Ich weiß«, entgegnete Draco und schlang einen Arm um seine Taille. »Wir beide sollten uns einfach etwas mehr anstrengen. Ich sollte mehr Geduld mit dir haben und du darfst das ganze nicht so eng sehen... und wenn die Beziehung auffliegt! Na und? Ich habe schon immer das getan, was ich für richtig halte.« Er küsste den Gryffindor leicht auf die Lippen. »Und ich halte unsere Beziehung für das richtigste, was ich je getan habe!«

Harry lächelte und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Freund. »Wir werden das schaffen. Egal ob der Plan aufgedeckt wird oder nicht!«, meinte er nun vollstens überzeugt. »Und jetzt lass uns weiter machen!«

Nach diesem Zwischenfall konzentrierten sich die 4 Freunde (Draco wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber Ginny und Luna waren ihm sympatisch.) mehr denn je auf ihr Ziel: Harry in eine perfekte Lady verwandeln!

Sie übten nicht nur Walzer, sondern auch Salsa, Tango, wiener Walzer und viele andere, komplizierte Tänze.  
Es klappte zwar nicht reibungslos, aber doch viel besser als vorher. Würde Harry jeden Tag wenigstens eine Stunde üben zu tanzen, dann würde er alle Tänze auswendig und mit leichtigkeit vorführen können. Davon waren sie alle überzeugt.

Auch tat der schwarzhaarige nichts anderes, als sich die Regeln durchzulesen und mit Ginny, Luna und Draco am Tisch zu üben.  
Zwar musste er immer wieder ein wenig aufpassen, was er tat und er machte auch noch sehr viele Fehler, aber es war gerade erst der dritte Tag. Sie hatten noch massig Zeit um die Lücken zu füllen.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Deswegen beschloss Ginny mit Harry und Luna nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um ihn dort angemessen einzukleiden.  
Er brauchte ja noch ein Kleid und alles nötige für den Ball. Der Gryffindor sträubte sich zwar, fügte sich aber. Er wusste, an sowas würde er nicht vorbeikommen.  
Sie beschlossen nach dem Frühstück noch einmal in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Ginny hatte gemeint, dass sie ihn wieder verwandeln musste. Als Harry sie nach dem wieso gefragt hatte, hatte sie genervt mit den Augen gerollt und gesagt:»Natürlich müssen wir dir die Sachen anprobieren, damit wir sehen können, ob du hineinpasst oder nicht. Und das können wir nun mal nicht, wenn du keine weiblichen Kurven hast!«  
Das hatte dem schwarzhaarigen eingeleuchtet und er hatte sich mal wieder für seine Blödheit (Sorry gg) verflucht.

»Gehen wir heute zusammen nach Hogsmeade?«, fragte Hermione beim Frühstück. »Ich brauche neue Tinte und Pergament.« Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Geht ihr nur alleine... ich - ich fühle mich nicht so gut«, log er. Sofort sahen die Augen seiner Freundin ihn besorgt an.  
»Dann geh doch zu Madam Pomfrey. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du krank wirst! Was hast du denn? Narbenschmerzen?«

Harry lächelte beruhigend. »Nur ein bisschen Kopfweh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Mione. Ich werde mich hinlegen und ein bisschen relaxen. Dann geht das schon.« - »Ich bringe dir dann was aus dem Honigtopf mit«, mischte sich Ron ein. »Du weißt, süßes ist gut für die Gesundheit.« - »Das hast du grad erfunden, Ronald«, fauchte Hermione. »He, dass stimmt doch gar nicht!«

Und schon war der schwarzhaarige vergessen. Ihm konnte das nur Recht sein.  
Wenn sie vom Thema abgelenkt waren, konnten sie nicht weiterharken und ihn somit in Bedrängnis bringen. Harry wusste, dass er kein guter Lügner war. Hermione würde sicher bemerken, dass etwas faul war. Das wollte er unbedingt vermeiden.

Lustlos schmierte er sich ein Brötchen mit Kirschmarmelade. Ihm behagte es ganz und gar nicht sich wieder in ein Mädchen verwandeln zu müssen. In dieser Gestalt fühlte er sich einfach unwohl. Aber er musste sich auch daran gewöhnen, denn in zwei Wochen musste er seine Gestalt einen ganzen Tag lang, vielleicht sogar länger, behalten und da musste er einfach wissen, wie man sich zu bewegen hatte.

Schnell stopfte er sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund, verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Freunden, wünschte ihnen viel Spaß in Hogsmeade und verschwand aus der Halle um den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen.

Aber er wurde aufgehalten. 

Jemand schnappte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn um die Ecke. Harry wollte schon empört protestieren, doch der muskulöse Körper der sich an ihn schmiegte war ihm mehr als nur bekannt.

Eine kecke Zunge schlüpfte aus einem rosigen Mund und leckte an seiner Wange entlang. »Du hattest da Marmelade«, raunte Draco. Harry zog die Luft ein.  
»Ich glaube hier hab ich noch etwas«, sagte er kokett und deutete auf seinen Wangenknochen, welcher sofort von Dracos talentierter Zunge bearbeitet wurde. Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor fielen zu. »Hier auch.« Die Zunge liebkoste seinen Mundwinkel. »Und hier.« Er deutete auf seine Lippen, welche sofort von Dracos Zunge umschmeichelt wurden. Er fuhr ihr Form nach, leckte zärtlich darüber, und begrüßte leidenschaftlich die andere, rosige Zunge die aus dem samtigen Mund schlüpfte.  
Ihre Zungen spielten eine Weile miteinander, bis Draco sich etwas hinunterbeugte und seinen Liebling innig küsste.

Harry kechte leise auf, seufzte und schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich und tiefer.

Als sie sich lösten, hatten Harrys Wangen einen leichten rot schimmer und seine Augen waren leicht verschleiert. Draco lächelte und streichelte Harrys Wange, in die dieser sich genißend lehnte und anfing zu schnurren. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Wieder senkte er seinen Mund, diesmal aber zu Harrys Hals. Dieser stöhnte leise auf, und verkrallte sich in den Stoff von Dracos Robe. »Dray... nicht hier... wenn jemand vorbeikommt...« - »Na und«, nuschelte der blonde Schönling und bearbeitete weiter den geschmeidigen Hals.  
Genießend wollte sich Harry schon in die Berührung lehnen, doch er besann sich eines besseren. Entschlossen löste er sich und schob seinen Freund etwas von sich weg.

»Draco, sowas können wir auf deinem Zimmer machen, aber nicht hier, mitten auf dem Gang und neben der großen Halle, wo uns wer weiß wer erwischen könnte«, tadelte er. »Außerdem wollte ich noch mit Ginny und Luna nach Hogsmeade, um mir meine Klamotten zu besorgen.« - »Ehrlich? Kann ich mitkommen?«, fragte Draco. Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf. »Ginny muss mich in ein Mädchen verwandeln!« - »Ja und?« - »Ich will dir meine Gestalt erst auf dem Ball zeigen!«

Draco sah ihn entgeistert an. »Was? Wieso das denn?« Harry errötete sachte. »Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung ist! Du sollst vorher nicht wissen, wie ich aussehen! Erst wenn wir auf dem Ball sind!« - »Aha und wie machst du das,wenn wir zusammen nach Malfoy Manor fahren werden?« Der blonde hob eine seiner hellen Augenbrauen.

»Ganz einfach«, sagte Harry zufrieden,»ich werde eine lange und weite Robe anziehen, die es dir unmöglich machen wird, etwas zu erkennen.« Dieses Detail hatte er mit Ginny besprochen. Sie hatte einen großen und langen Umhang von Bill in ihrem Koffer gehabt (Molly hatte ihn wohl irgendwie zwischen Gins Klamotten gehabt). Den sollte Harry dann anziehen. Natürlich hatte er unter dieser Robe noch eine feinere, denn er konnte ja nicht wie ein Bauerntrampel erscheinen. 

Draco seufzte auf. »Von mir aus, wenn es dich glücklich macht...« Harry lächelte leicht. »Du bist ein Schatz! Wir sehen uns später!« Er hauchte dem blonden einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand.

»Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?«, lächelte Draco.

Im Raum der Wünsche vollführte Ginny dieselben Zauber an ihm aus, wie beim letzten Mal, nur das sie jetzt kein Buch mehr brauchte.   
»Da. Ich hab dir Sachen von Brittany besorgt. Du bist größer als ich, meine Sachen müssten zu knapp ausfallen.«

Sie hielt Harry eine Jeans und einen weinroten Pullover hin, nicht zu vergessen den BH. »DEN soll ich etwa "anziehen"?«, fragte er schockiert und allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn schlucken.  
»Natürlich! Meinst du, es sieht schön aus, wenn du deine Dinger da baumeln lässt?« Sie zog eine ihrer roten Augenbrauen hoch. Er seufzte resigniert und nahm die Sachen an sich.  
»Schon gut, ich ziehs ja an... Dreh dich aber bitte um.« Ginny tat wie geheißen, doch Luna rührte sich kein Stück.

»Du auch!«, fauchte Harry und die unbeteiligte Ravenclaw drehte sich um. Ungeduldig zog er sich seine Klamotten aus, schlüpfte in die Jeans und schließlich hielt er den schwarzen Spitzen-BH mit spitzen Fingern vor seine Augen. Ihn behagte es keineswegs dieses Teil anzuziehen. Das juckte doch bestimmt fürchterlich!

Seufzend versuchte er das Teil aufzukriegen... Mist! Dieses verdammte Teil musste kaputt sein -- es ließ sich nicht öffnen.

»Er geht nicht auf! Schade, dann muss ich ihn wohl weglassen!«, meinte er fröhlich. Ginny drehte sich schwungvoll um; Harry kreischte und hielt sich sein T-shirt vor die Brüste. Sie rollte mit den Augen. »Oh, komm schon, dass ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte!«

Sie nahm ihm den BH ab und versuchte ihn zu öffnen - es klemmte! »Hmm, du hast Recht.« - »Gut! Dann brauch ich ihn ja nicht!«

Fies grinsend sah sie ihn an. »Natürlich brauchst du ihn! Zieh ihn doch einfach über den Kopf!« - »Aber...« - »Kein aber!«, sagte sie barsch. »Du wirst ihn jetzt anziehen und damit basta!«

Eine Weile funkelten sie sich stumm an, bis Harry aufgab.

In Hogsmeade zuppelte Harry die ganze Zeit an sich herum.

»Lass das!«, sagte Ginny.

»Es juckt aber!« - »Das hat mein erster BH auch. Das wird vorrüber gehen.« - »Ich denke nicht.«

Spöttisch funkelte sie ihn an. »Du hast auch echt Erfahrung.« Harry verstummte und beließ es dabei, zu schmollen.  
Ihm gefiel das ganze gar nicht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er auch noch draußen in Hogsmeade so rumlaufen musste... Man sah ihm an, dass er sich gänzlich unwohl in seiner Position fühlte und das musste ihm Ginny unbedingt abgewöhnen.

Harry war zwar bildhübsch, aber sein Gang war steif, die Schultern straff nach oben gezogen, den Kopf gen Boden gerichtet und die Fäuste geballt. Alles in allem wirkte er verkrampft.  
Deswegen wurde er auch nicht weiter beachtet. Aber so sollte das gar nicht sein... Harry sollte zum Blickfang werden, dass beschloss Ginny.  
Sie würde ihm beibringen, wie sich "eine Lady" zu geben hatte! So wahr ihr Name Ginevra Danielle Weasley war!

Die 3 "Mädchen" bugsierten einen Laden an, der schon von außen vielversprechend aussah.

Das Schild war weiß, mit schwarzer, eleganter Schrift. Miss Marcies zauberhafte Mode stand da.

Staunend betrat Harry den Laden. Er war riesig, so riesig, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.  
An den Wänden hingen Regale voller modischer accesoirs und Taschen, Parfüm und Make-up, Schuhen und anderen Kleinigkeiten.  
Überall standen Ständer voller Röcke, Oberteile, Kleider und was nicht alles. Und es führte sogar noch eine Treppe nach oben! Alles in allem wirkte der Laden sehr elegant, was wohl der glänzende Boden und die sterilen, hellen Farben bewirkten.

Eine kleine freundliche Frau eilte auf sie zu. Sie hatte soviele Kringellocken, dass Tonks sie nicht besser hingekriegt hätte.

»Guten Tag.« Ihre Stimme klang warm. »Mein Name ist Miss Marcie. Kann ich etwas für sie tun?« - »Guten Tag. Ja! Das hier ist meine Freundin Jeanne! Sie bräuchte unbedingt ein schönes, passendes Ballkleid«, erklärte Ginny glücklich.

Miss Marcie musterte Harry intensiv, lächelte und nickte dann und führte die 3 in eine hintere Abteilung. Sie schritten durch einen Vorhang, in eine Art Ankleidezimmer, voller eleganter und wunderschöner Kleider. Miss Marcie machte eine einladene Handgeste.  
»Hier stehen ihnen viele Kleider zur Auswahl, wie sie sehen können! Ich werde ihnen helfen, ein passendes zu finden. Jdes Kleid ist individuell und passt sich der Person an. An das Aussehen, wie auch an das Verhalten. Sollte dies alles nicht aufeinander abstimmen, strahlt das Bild nicht das aus, was es sollte.«

Für Harry klang das total kompliziert, aber Ginny und Luna hörten interessiert zu.

Miss Marcie zeigte ihm Kleider. Viele Kleider. In allen Variationen. Blaue, rote, schwarze, welche mit Tüll, mit Schleifchen, mit Rüschen, kurze, enge, weite, mit ausfallenden Reifröcken, mit Schleppe und aus den verschiedensten Stoffen, aber für keines konnte sich Harry so recht begeistern.  
Sie hatten entweder zuviele Schleifchen oder der Ausschnitt passte nicht. Die Perlen waren nicht richtig angeordnet oder die Farbe passte nicht zu seinen Augen, etc.

Ginny und Miss Marcie waren am verzweifeln. 

»Jeanne, es muss doch wenigstens ein Kleid geben, dass dir gefällt!«, stöhnte Ginny und vergrub die Hände in ihrem dichten Haar.  
»Ich weiß nicht ... sie sind alle bildhübsch... aber es war kein richtiges Kleid dabei, was be mir BUMM gemacht hat, versteht ihr?«, fragte er unsicher. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. »Ich mach gleich BUMM in deine Fresse! Nimm endlich ein Kleid, irgendeins!«

Harry seufzte verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er keins der Kleider nehmen wollte, aber sie schienen ihm einfach nicht richtig! Keine Fragen, sie waren alle wunderhübsch, auf ihre Art.Aber Harry stand einfach kein weiß oder soetwas aufwendiges wie Rüschen oder Schleifen.  
Das wusste er. Das sah er schon, wenn man das Kleid nur an seinen Körper hielt!

Miss Marcie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. Plötzlich lächelte sie.

»Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas für dich«, sagte sie leise. Harry sah sie überrascht und fragend an. Hoffentlich war das, was sie für ihn hatte, gut! Sonst würde er wirklich die Hoffnung aufgeben.

Die Frau mit den blonden Kringellocken führte sie in eine Art Nebengang. »Das Kleid ist gerade erst aus Paris geflogen worden. Es sollte eigentlich im nächsten Monat zum Verkauf stehen, aber ich denke, bei dir kann man eine Ausnahme machen.« Sie zwinkerte und Harry lächelte zaghaft. »Ist das Kleid denn teuer?«, fragte er. Er wollte kein Vermögen für ein Kleid bezahlen, dass er eh nur einmal anziehen wollte.

»130 Galleonen.« - »WAS?«, schrien Harry und Ginny entsetzt. Unmöglich! Das Kleid war zu teuer!

Miss Marcie zwinkerte wieder. »Aber ich denke, da das Kleid noch nicht zum Verkauf steht... könnte ich noch einmal ein Auge zudrücken und dir das Kleid für die Hälfte geben.«, sagte sie gutmütig. Harry seufzte erleichtert. 60 Galleonen und 50 Sickel konnte er hinblättern. Außerdem konnte er das Kleid zu dem selben Preis auch noch irgendwo verkaufen.

»Das hört sich ja schon besser an«, murmelte Ginny.

Sie kamen in einem kleinen Raum an. Und Harry klappte vor Überraschung die Kinnlade hinunter. Das Kleid, dass an der Schaufensterpuppe hing, sah atemberaubend schön aus!  
Staunend umrundete er es und beschloss, dass er noch nie ein schöneres Kleid gesehen hatte. »Kann ich das anprobieren?« 

Auch Ginny sah das Kleid staunend an. Ihre Augen glänzten freudig. In diesem Kleid würde Harry sicher atemberaubend aussehen. Und dann noch das richtige styling... Sie grinste.

»Ja, natürlich. Hier ist eine Umkleide.«

Miss Marcie nahm das Kleid vorsichtig von der Puppe und reichte es Harry, der es ehrfürchtig annahm und damit in die Umkleide verschwand.

»Das Kleid ist wirklich traumhaft«, schwärmte Ginny. Miss Marcie nickte. »Ich habe es euch eigentlich viel zu billig gegeben. In der Muggelwelt gibt es Marken wie Gucci, Dior oder Channel. Das Kleid ist vergleichbar mit diesen Marken...«  
Das Mädchen nickte verstehend. »Also ein Kleid, dass auch Aristokraten anziehen.« - »Zum beispiel, ja.«

,Perfekt!'

Etwas besseres konnte ihnen gar nicht passieren! Ein gutes Kleid war in Mrs Malfoys Augen bestimmt noch ein Pluspunkt. Ginny kannte diese Julia zwar nicht, aber wenn sie Harry austylen würde, dann würde er sie gnadenlos ausstechen können.

In dem Moment wurde der Vorhang zurück gezogen, und Harry trat in dem Kleid heraus. Ginny hielt die Luft an und selbst Miss Marcie staunte nicht schlecht. Das Kleid war ja schon traumhaft, aber das auch noch an Harrys Körper...  
»Und?«, fragte er unsicher und drehte sich einmal. Ginny pfiff leise. »Würde ich auf Mädchen stehen, würd ich dich jetzt schnappen und vernaschen.«  
Harry errötete schlagartig und verschwand in der Kabine, um sich umzuziehen.

Zu diesem Kleid kauften sie noch einiges anderes, wie passende Schuhe, Make-up, Schmuck, etc.

Sie mussten ganz schön viel Geld ausgeben, aber Ginny und Luna taten noch etwas bei. Da waren die Summen doch etwas erträglicher.

Nach diesem doch recht anstrengenden Kauf, zog Ginny den Jungen in Mädchengestalt in einen Nägelladen. »Hier verpassen wir dir mal eine Maniküre«, sagte Ginny grinsend. Harry sah sie entsetzt an. »Dann hab ich ja lange Nägel! Wie soll ich denn das erklären, wenn ich als Junge lange Nägel habe ?«  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. »Stell dich nicht so an! Wir können doch eine Illusion darüber legen, no problem!« - »Ich hasse ihre Argumente«, murmelte Harry resigniert und ließ sich von Ginny in einen Sessel drücken.

Zufrieden sah sie auf ihn hinab. »Das glaube ich dir gerne... Aber ich bin doch recht froh, dass ich dich immer wieder umstimmen kann...« - »Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!«, warf der schwarzhaarige ein.

Luna betrachtete sie mit einem verträumten Blick und sah sich dann um.

Ein junger Mann eilte auf sie zu... und Harry wurde beinahe schlecht. Er war ja schon schwul, aber dieser Mann musste "Stockschwul" sein. Er hatte blondierte Haare, ein rotes Piercing in der ebenso blondierten Augenbraue. Sein Hemd war rosa, und seine Bewegungen eindeutig tuntig.

Harry warf seiner Freundin einen entsetzten Blick zu.

»Ah, Schätzchen, was kann ich für dich tun?«, fragte er in einer klischeehaften, schwulen Stimme und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Ginny versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen und antwortete: »Äh.. Das hier ist Jeanne. Sie bräuchte ganz, ganz dringend eine Maniküre mit allem drum und dran!«

Der junge Mann schnappte sich Harrys Hand und besah sie sich. »Schätzchen, du hast eigentlich wunderschöne Hände. Sehr feingliedrig und lange, schlanke Finger, aber...« Er sah beinahe angeekelt aus. »Sie sind schmutzig, du hast überall Verletzungen oder hast dich angemalt und deine Nägel...« Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenklappen.

»Du kaust an den Fingernägeln und schau dir mal an, wie dreckig sie sind... Hui, da haben wir einiges vor uns! Ach übrigens, mein Name ist Billy Joel, aber nenn mich ruhig nur Joel. Bin gleich wieder da!« Joel stackste mit schwingenden Hüften davon.

Harry schluckte. »Bringt mich doch einer um! Bitte!« - »Stell dich nicht so an!«, fuhr Ginny ihn an. »Du bekommst jetzt gepflegte Nägel! Mrs Malfoy achtet bestimmt auch auf die Nägel! Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du wunderhübsch bist, aber ungepflegte Nägel hast?«

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus. »Gemein!«, grummelte er, doch ehe die rothaarige darauf etwas erwidern konnte, kam Joel wieder auf sie zu.

Er setzte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen an Harrys Stuhl und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er schwang ihn einmal - nicht zu vergessen sehr tuntig - und Harrys Nägel wuchsen, bis er es stoppte.  
Missmutig starrte Harry auf seine Hände. Oh, scheiße, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Der blonde Mann holte eine Nagelfeile heraus, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und begann an den Nägeln herumzufeilen.  
»Und jetzt erzähl mal. Hast du einen Freund?«

,Geht dich gar nix an.'

»Ja«, sagte er zugeknöpft. Joel sah zufrieden aus. »Wusst ichs doch. Die meisten Mädchen kommen hierher, damit ihre Nägel ihren Freunden gefallen!«, sagte er weise. Harry fauchte. »Er mag meine Nägel auch so!« - »Ich hab auch nicht das Gegenteil gesagt, Schätzchen.«

Joel pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Er bemerkte wohl, dass Harry nicht sehr gesprächig war und schwieg deshalb.

Harrys Nägel wurden noch zu ende gefeilt, dann legte Joel seine Hände in eine komische Essenz die die Hände weicher machte und die Nägel gleichzeitig stärkte.  
Dann wusch er sie mit warmen Wasser ab, trocknete sie mit einem Tuch das nach Lavendel roch und machte noch einige andere Dinge, die Harry aber nicht so mitbekam. Er schaute lieber vor sich hin und schaltete ab.

Zum Schluss lackierte Joel die Nägel noch hellrot und setzte einige winzig kleine Glitzersteinchen darauf. Sie wollten 4 Wochen halten.

Als Harry endlich nach einer geschlagenen Stunde fertig war, bezahlte er hastig und rannte aus dem Laden, gefolgt von Ginny und Luna.  
»Was machen wir jetzt noch?«, fragte er genervt. Beschwichtigend hob Ginny die Hände. »Nur noch zum Friseur, dann bist du fertig.«

Der Friseurbesuch verlief eigentlich recht ereignislos. Sie kauften noch ein wenig Parfum, Zahnseide, Kontaktlinsen (da laut Ginny Harry die scheußliche Brille nicht mehr tragen konnte) und Reinigungstücher und gingen dann wieder nach Hogwarts, Harry unter einer langen Robe verborgen. Nachfragen tat niemand, denn es war kurz vor Weihnachten recht kalt.

Bis zum Mittagessen übten sie noch die Benimmregeln und Tänze. Dann besorgte Ginny etwas zu essen für ihn, da er nicht wirklich Lust hatte, als Mädchen in der großen Halle zu erscheinen.

Die Tage zogen nur an ihnen vorbei.

Harry übte fleißig alles mögliche, was ihm noch helfen könnte. Er übte auf hohen Schuhen wie eine Dame zu laufen, übte die Tasche richtig zu halten und wie er sich gegenüber von Narcissa und Lucius zu verhalten hatte. Und vieles, vieles mehr.

Und ehe sie sich versahen hatten sie nur noch zwei Tage Zeit...

War der Zeitsprung nicht vielleicht zu schnell? ó.ò Hätte ich noch besser auf die Übungen eingehen sollen? °besorgt guck° Ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher... es war vielleicht doch zu plötzlich, oder? Sagt mir eure Meinung, please

Wie Harry und sein Kleid genau aussehen, werd ich beim Ball beschreiben °giggle°

Und Julia taucht auch bald wieder auf °kotz° Ich kann sie jetzt schon nicht leiden... ich hab nicht vor, Julia wie Pansy beispielweise zu machen. Sie soll auf den ersten Blick wirklich aussehen wie eine perfekte Mary-Sue, doch das ist nur eine Maske... sie wird ein Biest sein, dass verspreche ich euch! Aber dazu später mehr


End file.
